gods fight
by armani-sky
Summary: Zeus' close "buddy" is very pissed at him why?
1. Chapter 1

_don't own pjo_

Armani element's Pov

I was running as fast as lighting, really. I was ready to jump, but I got hit with arrow. Rage poured through my thoughts and the earth shaked under my feet. I drew fire to my hands and blasted the person who shot me. I jumped 50 feet in the air, and the earth stopped shaking. Clearly i made the jump over the bronze gate. Zeus was so going to tartus and paying for this. I made a promise to stay off the battlefield. When Zeus blasted the little kid. I blew up and slayed half of Zeus' army in one swing of my blade. I forgot to say i am _Zeus' twin brother_. That alone is a curse of it's own. I never felt like i should watch people die. I was ready to kill my brother king of gods Zeus. That is what i want to do.

Zeus' POV

"_I don't want him to be here"_ I thought in my anger. A storm was starting to form as a reason to stop. My daughter walked in to see a god on the floor who looked like me only younger. My twin to say sadly in respect. I only hoped that my life wouldn't be wasted as his. This man looked 22 years old at most, 18 at youngest. We reflect our realm's state. Other than the age difference, you see the element colors in his eyes. The only being powerful to make me his bitch. The sea freak was not happy with Armani being in his realm cleaning the oceans in blinks. The fish were not siding with the Sea God. Athena looked stunning like normally only time one million. I saw Armani wake up in a flash. His blade pressed to my soft neck, pressure was put to release my gold blood down my neck and into my clothes. "Trying to fight my kids isn't the best way for you to live. I let you live this time to let you that can't do that anymore or you will die." Armani smiled and said " you can't kill me anymore than you could fight in the underworld." Armani and Hades can fight at full power in the underworld and only them. "What would Devses would say if he saw you kick me in the face." Armani laughed. Devses is a major god of Armani choice. Armani looked at Athena and gave a toothy smile of joy at the sight of her in her dress. I growled as she smiled back at Armani, the trader and he killed 20 demigods in that battle on the hill of camp-half-blood: the demigod training camp in the state of New York…

Armani's POV

I said " Athena why don't we go to a party. Zeus you don't put up a very good fight. Not that the kick didn't have enough power or anything. I believe Athena can do better don't you Zeus." Athena looked happy at the idea of the date. Then even more happy at the sound of her being better than Zeus. Athena said " Armani let us leave to a more cheerful place than this dump." Zeus looked pretty pissed at the words that left Athena's mouth. In a flash I was beside Athena and grabbed her had and teleported to a village of demigods. " Why do you wish to show me Armani?" I laughed and thought to her mind " Why do you have kids that pop out your mind?" " That isn't fair you know that's the way things are." Athena said. "Athena have you ever had kids the normal way. Devses would have like you to have normal kids. I am willing to let you have the experience that you are truly cursed from having." Athena sat there and said nothing. As Zeus sent the Lighting bolt to be my death. I slapped the bolt and grabbed Athena and kissed her with love. She pushed her tongue to my lips begging to enter. I granted her this and picked her up bridal style. Still kissing I ran from Tingly, England to the Empire State Building. with a fiery pressure we began the fight over control of tongues. " I will love you forever and you must do one little promise to me." I said to her mind. " Please let Percy Jackson live and let him date your daughter Annabeth. Please my love do it only for me." we broke apart and did a look-into -your-soul-type-stares. " Okay only if you love truly forever." Athena said in a sweet little girl voice to get what they want. " I promise is that good enough for you" I said

Percy Jackson

I sat with Annabeth…alone, and so scared of the fact that her mom Athena was going to rip my throat out. Let's just say i like my throat and love living. Just to say Annabeth is really worth it. The full moon was showing her blonde hair shine as bright as a diamond or sea pearl. Her skin was glowing with power and sexiness. Her eyes were bright and looked as if they knew the future, past, and looked into your soul. I loved this about her. I prayed to my dad Poseidon to make peace with Athena: Annabeth mom. I think it happened because no owls or anything books trying to kill me. I was starting to pray to Athena too. I loved her daughter from the floor to the sky all around the universe to infinite and beyond. I was ready to put my life on the line for her. I saw a flash and Athena was next to us. I wasn't afraid to look at her. No I just be dreaming because there was no hate, anger, loathsome, or anything in her grey orbs of knowledge. The she spoke in a doom of a voice. "Percy Jackson you little piece of shit what are you doing?" Then a new flash and a man who looked 20 years old and a lot like Zeus. He was a god no doubt in my mind. his eyes were green, brown, black, and a hint of blue. I never saw him only a throne for him, but he never showed up. He spoke in a 15 yr old voice " Athena be nice or the promise is in void." He wasn't Zeus, must be a minor god who just became more powerful. " I am not a minor god Percy i am Zeus twin that is a bad curse right. Athena is here to give a blessing and now we are on our way goodbye. Also watch out for the wind I watch through the elements." This left me with a bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own anything… nooooooooooooooooo

_in the middle of the night Artemis woke up for a dream and had a change of heart. in the morning she would say the super important news. it was Zoë's dying wish that every hunter have a least one love as a an immortal girl._

that was 6hrs ago…

Percy Pov

now a scared Percy Jackson runs to his cabin. hunter where chasing him. a lot of the girls campers became hunters. what the Hades was happening in the insane world we live today Percy thought. hunter's were free to choose one man to spend the rest of forever together. Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, all the Aphrodite girls and half of Athena's. Annabeth tried to pick me, but let's just say savior of the god's age is a very cool status. 32 hunters attacked Annabeth and tried to claim me for themselves.

I just want to say there isn't enough Percy to go around people. that's indestructible not super stretchy. I want to say I can be ripped. I don't want to be ripped I didn't do anything that wrong. I have to let do 32 hunters and try not to get killed. that Achilles knee crap can only protect so much of me. I will get tired and have to sleep, and the crazy son of a (cloud storms with a lot of thunder appear) never mind. I am not a prize or some trophy to be won. Nico got picked in .6 seconds flat by Thalia. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover were guards to my cabin.

I have to say the claim is okay and deny to other claims that get turned down. I'm ready to take annabeth's offer, but was shot 108 times in the chest with golden arrows. what the Hades was going on, I was thinking for the first time that maybe I should dent all the claims.

I denied all claims and jumped into the lake and hid from the freaky girls that should be on a lease. I slipped into my dad's palace and went to my room he built for when I visit I sat there for 16 hrs thinking after my head had drum concert of a headache. I was ready to return to camp and hold my own. But no, only in my world would a hydrag (hydra and dragon offspring) be at my summer campgrounds. my do the gods hate so much, I saved to guys and this is my repayment. I was so pissed and was getting pumped.

I started to run and saw Annabeth fight the hydrag. "hey lizard breathe over here are you a chicken or hydrag." I yelled. the hydrag chased me., Annabeth called "seaweed brain, jump!"the sword whirred past me into the hydrag's heart. "listen wise girl stay out of my way" I called. Annabeth ran to camp border, the hydrag jumped 15ft high. I ran over and in one movement stabbed the Hydrag's heart; in a Green poof it was gone. Just then the camp was overrun by monster and evil spirits.

Wow, can my life get anymore horrible. As the monster surrounded me, I saw a huge wave coming. "Yes, my dad is here to help" I yelled. Then the wave was fire then a tornado and last lighting. I saw a huge guy with a sword of shifting elements. No that can't be him, he cant save me or anyone else because of the ancient laws. Then in a booming voice the God of Elements said "I DON'T PLAY BE THE RULES" And began slicing and dicing everything in his path. I stood there and was shocked by the way the god fought everything at the same time. I never would stay this to anyone, but this guy is my hero. He is god of gods and the only one who fights with us as equals.

I snap into focus and start destroying any monster my blade can touch. I whiz through a have lion half pig thing and come face to face with a huge dragon. To say I'm not scared is an understatement because I never felt this rush of wanting to destroy anything in my path. I finished the last monster and stood face to face with the god of elements. I felt the destroying power fade from my body and I calmed.

I looked over at the man who never really had a home. He once lived here and was believed to be Zeus' son. Now he was a god who bested Zeus and now god of gods. I knew this is a man who can kill me in point ten zeros then one seconds but, I felt sorry for this Greek god. He teleports me to Olympus and said " I will take Perseus Jackson as my left hand man and he and who he chooses will be granted immorality"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson

it's Monday night and a bored Percy sat at his computer looking for something fun to do. he saw a pop-up say: "go to quiz world and enjoy a quiz." why not thought Percy and clicked on the hyperlink. he found a quiz called: which legendary warrior are you? he took the quiz and got:

my result: Spartan

you are a Spartan! born to fight, you aim for the throat of your enemies, and are quick to look for the next victim. ruthless as you are, you fight for a cause, and only when you or your people are threatened. more civilized than the barbarian you are more of a strategist but are definitely not lacking in the brute strength area. you are the tank of all legendary warriors!

wow I like this answer finally someone calls me smart. he moves down and found a quiz called: what is your life symbol? and got:

my result: the phoenix : you are the phoenix. sometimes, you let yourself fall down into your ashes, but you always find the strength to come back. just follow your heart and you will make it to your ultimate goal in life. =3

once again liking the answer he found a new quiz

what is your best trait?

whatever storm life brings you, you aren't afraid to deal with it head on. you know you can get through anything, and your strength draws in other people that want protection and a sense of security. you are a great leader, and people admire your stability and confidence. instead of letting your emotions get out of control, you think logically and find solutions to any problems you face. you don't let people's opinions affect you, and you take criticism with a grain of salt. you stand up for what's right, and you don't give in to what you know will bring you down.

wow he thought and this was starting to get addictive, but he continued anyway. and found a new quiz

which Jedi are you? - yoga

my result: yoga

you are small in stature but incredibly powerful. usually slow to move you can spring to action at a moment's notice and face the galaxy as the most wise person alive.

he sat there wowed by the quiz answer that made him feel better. he found a zombie quiz.

how long would you survive a zombie apocalypse? - 10 years

my result: 10 years

ok, you have played every zombie game out there and you have been preparing for this for years. you are a god and have no problem taking down special infected. you actually think it's fun. you know what to use and where to use it and if someone gets infected, you shoot them on sight or leave them to die by themselves. you are one of the last ruthless human survivors on earth. you are a badass.

now he forgot that he couldn't stop taking quizzes.

he found 100% paddy

you are a truly a 100% benefice Irish man. Guinness runs through your veins!

he found this gummy bear quiz what color gummy bear are you? - green

my result: green

you're a very shy person...you enjoy hanging with the people you already know then to go and meet new people :)

then found a will you be famous

will u be famous? - no

my result: no

sorry :(

Percy now very pissed that the quiz lied and no very sad. how can this be he thought as he punched a hole in the wall. he try 3 more tomes and got the same answer and was ready quit and something else saw a quiz called: will you be rich?

he clicked on the quiz superfast.

His Answer Was : You Will Be Rich And Famous….In Your Dreams.

Percy said "Quizzes are so stupid and I should study and not play around anymore." A voice behind him Said "Is that so Percy Jackson?" Percy said "Annabeth Chase how did you break in to my house the doors were locked?" Annabeth smiled "True, but not all the windows and it was funny that you were taking quizzes and enjoying it. So did you think about my offer to join me in Immorality?" Percy shook his head no and said

"No. You. Will. Join me in Immorality because my uncle and you new step-dad made me a god and i get a plus one."

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Neville is the boy who lived and harry is okay and still the chosen one .

I don't own Pjo or Hp

It was the first time I had felt at peace all week. The heat of the late summers day sun pounding into my flesh and momentarily warming the chill that had been ever present in my bones since Monday morning as the summers' breeze swirled gently through my robes as they dangled from my position on my broomstick.

I was higher than the goal posts on either end of the quidditch pitch so I estimated I was a good 200 feet above the ground. I could feel the rod of my firebolt against the spine of my back and underneath my crossed ankles.

Balancing on my broomstick like this was one of my favorite past times, my broomstick had always felt like an extension of myself. I know many people thought I was insane. I would fly standing on my feet using my body weight to change the direction of the broom, sometimes I did handstands on my broom in flight, or would pull into impossible dives, or barrel rolls. What really got people screaming though was when I would fly high in the sky and simply jump of my broom twisting and turning in the sky as I fell only to summon my broom and use my hands to grab the broom and swing my body back on it only to take off again.

I knew I was a legend in the sky; after all it was in my blood. Dad flew like me, impossibly fast and fierce, looking for all the world as if he owned the sky. The air was like a playground of untapped potential when you could fly, using the laws of gravity to give the best possible adrenaline rush; I was completely fearless when I flew.

If only I could feel so fearless in all aspects of my life.

Even the tranquility I felt floating above ground would not let me escape the truth of the fact that the weight of the world was on Ash, or my shoulders. The numbness of fear gripped me again, how could either of us face an evil so intense it brought fear to our entire world? The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach was agonizing.

I felt as if I would overload with all the conflicting emotions running through my body. I was afraid, mind-numbingly afraid about so many things. Mostly though I was afraid for the ones I loved. Even the simple knowledge of the prophecy whether it was known or not to that particular member of the family was destroying us.

Since the World Cup I could feel the waves of tension floating through my home, suffocating me. The dynamics of our family were being ripped apart as our parents struggled to keep the atmosphere in the house cheerful. They were trying so hard to pretend that everything was normal that things had become incredibly awkward.

They laughed too loud, and smiled too big, while their eyes told all their secrets. It was obvious they were both being haunted by old fears and worries resurfacing. Their eyes were swirling vortexes of a horde of emotions battling for dominance.

For all the pain and sorrow reflected in my parents' eyes, and the all-encumbering numbness of my body, I sensed that Ash was the most affected. I have always believed her to be somewhat empathetic. She was always so in tune with everyone around her, and even though she didn't understand why things were strained I knew she felt it.

When we were younger and she would have a bad dream she would sneak into my room, and cuddle up beside me before drifting off again. She used to tell me that she always felt safer with her big brother. Her 'need to feel protected' had not shown itself since the evening before her first year of Hogwarts. However since my 'sleepwalking' incident, she had spent every night in my room.

I could tell by the way she had taken to carrying herself the last few days that she was frustrated. Her auburn eyebrows seemed constantly furrowed as she surveyed our family, most likely trying to figure out where the chink in our armor was.

She wasn't the only one frustrated.

Our normally open and boisterous family seemed somewhat subdued, even though the laughter still flowed in abundance. My parents seemed to slowly be regaining their composure, but that just seemed to frustrate and anger me more. If you-know-who was really still out there than another war was looming on our horizon. Furthermore, regaining their composure wasn't allaying their worries or fears they were simply hiding them.

I couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed at their actions. If they were seriously considering the possibility that one of us could be the 'prophecy child' why weren't they telling us? Why were they not trying to prepare us for the inevitable? I mean if there was a chance it was either Ash or I shouldn't we know of its existence and be training or something?

Yet at the same time I was oddly grateful that they never said anything when I was younger. I knew I would not have been able to cope with something like that; hell I was barely coping with it now.

To top it all off I was relieved, even though Ash felt the tension in the house too she knew nothing of this, and I wanted to keep it that way. A rush of protectiveness filled me as I thought about the fact that this prophecy could be pertaining to Ash.

I felt the tingle of my magic running through my veins, "I swear on my life and magic that I will do everything in my power to change fate if you're the prophecy child Aisling Lily Potter. I refuse to let the weight of our world fall on your shoulders, this burden will be mine and I will bear it."

I saw the flash of blue light engulf my body, as my words were lost in the wind. Sitting up abruptly I had a sudden moment of clarity. I needed to know the full contents of the prophecy if I was going to save my sister from the cruel hands of fate. The first real smile in days graced my lips as I repositioned my grip on the broom and dropped from the sky like a bullet.

I could save my family. I had no idea how I would do it, but I would force circumstance, I would shoulder the weight and protect the ones I cared about. I would make sure I was the one who was marked and when you-know-who came out of whatever hole he was hiding under I would kill him. Even if I had to strap one of those muggle bombs to myself and hug him so we both exploded into nothingness.

I smiled wryly as my chuckles were lost in the whipping of the wind, _he_ would never see something like that coming. Pulling out of my descent and hopping off of my broom I lovingly caressed the wood before grabbing the handle out of the air, and slinging my baby over my shoulder.

The numbness, fear, frustration, and anger still pulsed through my veins but they suddenly seemed much more bearable now that I had something to focus on.

Walking barefoot along the heated wooden flooring of my house was incredibly soothing. The smooth heated floor practically caressed the pads of my feet as I walked determinedly towards the library to scour its contents in search of any and all information on prophecies.

This afternoon I felt like bludgeoning myself for not choosing divination as one of my electives last year. I mean sure Arithmacy was incredibly important pertaining to the make up of spells and ancient runes was fascinating and practical, but knowing anything about prophecies and the like would have made my life so much easier right now.

My knowledge about divination and its various branches was nil. Of course I heard about it in passing and Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville sure prattled on about the ridiculous nature of the art because of their teacher Trelawney, but they never said anything actually relevant.

I couldn't even simply ask my knowledgeable friend Hermione because she thought the subject was a pile of rubbish that should be incendio'd. So now I was forced to scanning our massive library about the subject and I wasn't even sure where I was supposed to look.

My time was limited dad would be off work soon, and it being a Friday most likely meant boys night. Every second Friday, every single year as long as I can remember was the official boys night. Of course 'The Marauders' were constantly together, we were practically all just one huge family, they still kicked everyone out of Potter Manor (were these nights were held), and proceeded to drink their weight in fire whiskey.

I used to be 'evicted' along with my mum and sister but at the beginning of the summer Sirius had dubbed me 'a man' and convinced everyone else to let me stay. He told me it was because I had a girlfriend and was mature for my age so they bumped up my age of 'induction' from 15 to just turning 14.

Though dad would only let me have one fingers worth of alcohol a night until I was fifteen, it was still a hell of a lot of fun. Sometimes they reminisced about their days at school, and pranks they pulled, or sometimes they planned new pranks. My favorite though was when they would make up games, or we would fly, or they would transform. It was hilarious to watch their drunken antics.

Though I knew I would enjoy myself tonight I really wanted to find out how you could review a prophecy that had already been made. It would be tedious trying to find anything relevant considering the sheer number of books in our library and I couldn't help wishing that I could simply ask my parents if they knew anything about it.

Asking them however would bring up the obvious question of why I wanted to know. I didn't have the excuse of taking the course, and I figured my mum would be able to piece together the situation and figure out my sudden interest was because I had been spying on them.

The library was painted in a tranquil blue with silver lace curtains that shimmered as the suns rays illuminated the large room. The tall arched windows let in plenty of light so none of the various candles around the room needed lighting.

There were six rows of six-foot tall bookshelves with shelves covering the south and west wall crammed with books, both old and new. There were hundreds of books that had been collected over the past thousand years and passed down in the potter line.

Their was a small section beneath one of the windows were two plush love seats were positioned in an L formation, for perusing your selection of books. I sighed it would be no good to gaze longingly at the couches when I had a mission to complete.

Trying to find anything on prophecies or divination was looking to be like an impossible objective. I had already gone over the majority of tomes in the library and I had yet to happen on even one book on the subject, apparently even a thousand years ago the Potters thought divination was rubbish.

The feelings that had been dimmed by my complete focus were swirling and trying to reclaim a prominent foothold in my mind, as my distress became more and more obvious. "This is absolutely ridiculous." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. My other hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it begun to run through my unruly black hair.

"You do realize that your hair will just continue to stay untamable and 'ridiculous' no matter how many times you run your fingers through it right." My eyes snapped open in shock.

My dad was leaning against the wall of books casually with his arms and ankles crossed as he stood smiling slightly at me. From the way he was standing I could guess he had been watching me for a while.

"Why are you home early?" I blurted, though I was extremely bemused he wasn't due back for another two hours at least.

My dad laughed, real mirth shining in his eyes for the first time since Sunday, as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me slowly. "Did you fall off your broom or something today Prongslet?" I felt my eyebrows furrow in both annoyance and confusion, of course I didn't fall of my broom, I _never_ fell off my broom, unless it was on purpose. "I'll take that look as a no. Whatever has you so focused is screwing with your internal clock because I have already been home for an hour."

I felt my eyes widen in shock I had wasted hours staring at book titles and still hadn't found _anything? _"Err." Was my brilliant response. I tugged on the sleeve of my robe and stared at it with utter fascination, "I was looking for something."

I felt the pressure on my shoulder as my father placed his hand there and squeezed, "Need any help?" I felt a wave of gratitude towards my dad; I really did have amazing parents. Not many were so attentive to their family, I was sure he had plenty more productive things to do than search his library with his son.

Briefly I considered just asking him about prophecies and what he knew about them, when the roar of a lion sounded through the manor. That sound signalized an unauthorized apparation onto our property; my dad and I shared a look before quickly rushing from the library to the front door.

Of course it wasn't abnormal for a close friend of the family to pop in unexpected but my dad always authorized for all the Marauders on Friday nights, so we wouldn't have to hear the roar when they showed up. No one else apparated here unexpectedly, without sending an owl or floo-calling first.

I felt the numbing sensation take over my body as the random thought flitted through my mind that it could be a group of death eaters or you-know-who himself coming to eliminate the Potter family before they started another war. We should really set up more protective wards I thought as I slid down the banister into the entrance hall.

"Harry do not open that door." My dad shouted at me from the top of the stairs, in a determined voice. I could hear the slight tremor in his voice signaling he was worried, making me feel slightly less paranoid knowing my dad was probably worried about the same thing I was.

By the time my dad was close enough to open the door I could see my sister standing at the top of the stairs and my mum positioned slightly in front of her with her wand gripped firmly in her right hand.

Looking back towards my dad I watched in a mixture of curiosity and worry as he turned the handle of the brass knob before quickly opening the door.

"Wotcher Mr. Potter!" All the breath whooshed out of me as I took in the site of the 5'4 woman on our doorstep. She was wearing a sky blue robe, which was left unfastened showing off the fact that she was wearing muggle jeans and a white tank top, the look was unconventional but it suited her. Today she was sporting a button nose, mixed with her otherwise natural face structure, which she complemented with bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes.

Nymphadora was eclectic that I was sure of. "Nymphadora Tonks?" My dad sounded very shocked to see her, and honestly so was I.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as her pink hair flashed red with anger she really hated her first name. The numbness I had felt all week seemed to disperse completely looking at the woman on my doorstep.

A crooked smile spread across my face as I stepped into her view, maybe things really were going to change, and she hadn't been to my house in years. The moment I was in her view her hair went back to the eye-catching pink as she threw herself at me.

My arms automatically wrapped around her in response to her soft body pressing against mine, as her legs wrapped around my waist and she squealed. My senses were overloaded with vanilla as I shut my eyes in complete rapture. I had no idea what she was doing here or why she was throwing herself into my arms but I really couldn't give a shit in that moment.

Our moment was cut short by the pounding of feet on stairs as my sister shouted, "Tonks! Its so good to see you, you haven't been to our house in forever." Tonks slowly lowered her legs from my torso as she looked over to my sister. I relinquished my grip on her slightly disappointed as I watched her lean over slightly to hug my sister.

"Yeah, its good to see you too and don't worry from now on I'll start coming over more." So things really were going to change, she was planning on visiting more, elation spread through me with every beat of my heart. I watched as Tonks and my sister conversed amiably for a few minutes catching up on the happenings of the others life.

I heard my dad closing the door, so I looked over at him; he caught my gaze and looked pointedly to his watch. My elation dimmed slightly as I realized that my 'uncles' would be coming over at any moment and all the females would be 'evicted'.

I nodded in acknowledgement as he turned to walk back upstairs. Since my eyes had been following his movement I noticed my mum who was standing at the top of the stairs. When our eyes connected I realized she knew exactly where I stood when it came to Nymph.

Even though she was smiling slightly she shook her head in he negative, the look on her eyes was imploring and demanded my attention. She was letting me know she knew my feelings but she was conveying that I was still dating someone else.

Thinking about Daphne made me feel like a first class prat. Since I had comforted Nymph early Sunday morning I had not thought once about Daphne. Sure I had answered her letters but they were evasive and short, usually I put more effort into them, and as soon as the letter was answered she left my mind. I had not even thought about shagging her again.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. What was I doing with Daphne, I felt absolutely horrible, if someone pulled that kind of stunt on my sister I would have surely ripped their head off, and here I was doing it to someone else.

The pure fire that shot through my forearm as a light pressure was applied shook me from my thoughts. "Hey Harry before you go somewhere I cant follow." Tonks chuckled as her hand squeezed my forearm, "I need to tell you something."

I placed one of my calloused hands on the smooth skin of her hand as it rested on my arm, "what's that?" I smiled thinking about how that particular shade of violet really brought attention to her exquisite face.

"I PASSED!" she squealed as she used her grip on my forearm to tug me towards her again so we could hug. The confusion I felt at her statement became the secondary emotion, as her excitement seemed to crackle in the air around me causing my smile to widen reflexively.

"Congratulations I knew you could do it." Seemed like the best response possible so I murmured into her ear, squeezing slightly.

She pulled away abruptly causing me to wonder if I said something wrong. My smile faltered as she scrutinized my face intently for a few moments as Aisling laughed from a couple of feet away. Suddenly she smiled slightly before slapping my arm, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you, you oaf."

I smiled sheepishly at her, "err, honestly no."

"We'll at least your being honest with me." She smiled as I rolled my eyes, for some reason whenever I said 'honestly' she always responded that way. "I passed my apparation test just a couple of minutes ago." I felt stupid as soon as she said that, now that I thought of it that was the obvious answer, she did trigger the unauthorized apparation ward when she arrived. "And I have you to thank for it." She said as she poked me in the chest.

"Sorry love, but I am positive you passed the test on your own, considering I was at home all day and all." I watched as her face lit up in a smile as she simultaneously rolled her eyes at me.

"You prat! I _meant_ that if you hadn't encouraged me to go, I probably would have continued to put it off."

"Well I knew you would pass." I squared my shoulders and put on the most pompous expression I could manage, "and after all when am I ever wrong." I asked as I looked down my nose at her.

"A lot of the time actually." Ash piped in causing Tonks to laugh joyously, and me to growl in mock annoyance.

"That was rhetorical."

An exclamation of "HONEY I'M HOME!" sounded from behind me and reverberated off of the walls, echoing down the hall, I was pretty sure that no matter where in the house my dad was he would at least hear the echo of Padfoots shouting. I spun around only to be engulfed in a massive hug as Sirius greeted me, "Hey pup, ready to get wasted?"

I laughed as I heard Ash groan, "You know dad wont let me Padfoot." But he simply winked murmuring about how we would crack him one day. Sirius moved to greet Ash, so I turned back to talk to Nymphadora again before she would have to leave only to be interrupted again by Sirius.

"Well if it isn't my favorite lil Cuz'! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!"

My attention was diverted from watching the two cousins greeting each other as I noticed Peter walking in. "Hey Wormtail!" I exclaimed walking over to hug him, he was the same height as me 5'5, though he was much rounder around the midsection than the rest of my fathers friends, so I couldn't quite wrap my arms around him. His mousy brown hair was already receding a fair amount, but looking into his beady brown eyes you could tell he never paid much attention to his appearance.

"Harry I'm so glad you're alright, I would have visited sooner but things have been pretty busy in archives this week, what with last weekend and all." I frowned slightly at the mention of the Cup. Peter's anxious gaze and the slight shuffling of his feet caused me to brush aside those thoughts and where they would leave me.

"Ya I'm fine. Guess you heard all about that stuff with all the reports you would have had to file?" His eyes narrowed infinitesimally at that comment, I balked, I wasn't sure what I said I mean he _did_ work in archives in the auror department so he _would_ have seen all he reports when they came in. Thinking of a slight change of subject to avoid any awkwardness I pushed on, "Did you read anything about how dad and Sirius stunned each other, when they were trying to incapacitate me."

Peter's expression cleared as he laughed, "seriously?" I nodded enthusiastically, as he continued to laugh causing me to chuckle too remembering how funny that had been.

"What so funny cub?" Still laughing I looked over to Remus who was just walking through the door, smiling at the scene near the entrance.

"He just told me, that our dear padfoot and prongs incapacitated themselves while trying to bring him in." Peter got out through his laughter.

"That's not how it happened!" Shouted my dad, I never noticed him joining our congregation downstairs, and he must have joined when I had been talking to Wormtail.

Remus, the most reserved out of the four simply smiled as my dad and Sirius started arguing about the truth of my statements. Remus patted my shoulder in greeting as he came to stand beside me. I looked over at him, his amber eyes full of joy, as he surveyed his 'pack'.

He looked older than the rest of them, due most likely to his transformations and the strain they put on his body, his robes were fashionable but looked much more worn than any I owned, and his sandy blonde hair was already being peppered with gray.

I couldn't really comprehend how the ministry could look down on werewolves so much I mean moony was perfectly decent and he was able to fit into society just fine. Granted not many knew of his condition, only close friends and family, he would most likely resign from his post as our DADA professor if word got out. He really was not one for confrontation if it was avoidable.

"OKAY!" Sirius voice reverberated around the hall, "I did not leave the wife and kids at home to sit around yapping about this!" I laughed I knew he was only avoiding it because he felt stupid for being off his guard so much that he let himself get stunned by a fellow auror. "All the ladies in the building please exit the premises so us men can get our fun on!"

My mum came down the stairs at that moment with an overnight bag for her and Ash. I quickly said my goodbyes to my mum and sister before lingering in my goodbye with Nym as she promised that she would owl me soon.

The moment all the women were gone, Sirius ordered my dad to bring out the grub and glasses as he pulled out the fire whiskey from a pocket in his robe. We settled ourselves onto the beige leather couches in the living room, as we ate fish and chips, them sipping their whiskey as I enjoyed a glass of pumpkin juice.

Conversation was flowing easily and I could tell how these four had made it through 24 years of friendship and kept their bonds as strong as ever. The dynamics between them were captivating, and I couldn't help but smile. Looking over at my dad as he talked about some criminal him and Sirius had chased the other day at work, I noticed that the distraction of his friends had helped his composure.

Even though the pain and worry was still in his eyes, it was almost as if with being with his best mates he could forget about his troubles for the night. I wondered if Ron, Hermione and I would still be able to be as close as we were twenty years from now.

Obviously the dynamic between us and my father and his mates were different, but our trio fit together perfectly each of us complementing each other in a different way.

My contemplative mood was demolished when I felt a nudge in my side from Remus, "Hey cub." I arched my left eyebrow so moony would know I was all ears, "I was wondering if you would be interested in some extra lessons from me this year?"

My other eyebrow joined the first in my hairline at that comment. It was completely unexpected. "Not that I wouldn't love that moony." I hesitated only slightly, "But why?"

He chuckled as the lively conversation around us continued, "Well I know you really want to be an unspeakable." I smiled at that. My dream was to be an unspeakable, no one really knew what they did, I mean the only ones who knew what happened in the department of mysteries _were_ the unspeakables and they couldn't talk about their jobs to anyone. All anyone I talked to would say about them, was that they were fearsome and above the government. They were only talked about in hushed whispers after all.

And even if I didn't know what they did I knew it must be incredibly exciting and interesting, and I lived for exciting. It was one of the reasons I liked flying it was unpredictable, every time you went up in the air was different, and I had a feeling that was what being an unspeakable was like, unpredictable and exciting.

I knew that there were many different things in he department of mysteries but no one was allowed in there without express permission. Before I decided I wanted to be an unspeakable I wanted to be an auror like my dad, but the downfall to that job was that the ministry controlled them and honestly I thought Fudge was a moron.

"And I talked to Minerva for you." My lips twitched at that, Remus was so thoughtful. Technically my career conversation with my head of house wasn't due till my fifth year, so if Remus had anything relevant I would be a year ahead. "Now she told me that not really anyone knows who the unspeakables actually _are_ because they tend to hide it from everyone, and they don't accept kids out of school that she knows of. So she really didn't have anything to say when I asked what the requirements would have been." I could feel the frown marring my face that sucked. "But we did discuss it, and we both figured, that with them being so mysterious and somehow with them always knowing everything, they would notice someone if they were leaps and bounds ahead of their peers." I officially had no idea where moony was going with this.

"So I figured." He continued, "That if your owls next year were above average they would probably look twice at you, I mean they obviously recruit people, so we need to make you stand out."

That thought made me smile, "Sounds awesome Moony thank you so much, can we start as soon as school lets in?" He laughed at my enthusiasm as I hugged him tightly.

"You should get some of your ideas out there too Harry." I frowned at that, only my family, and Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail, knew about my inventions, I even avoided the subject with my friends though they knew seemingly random objects fascinated me.

I was really interested in the creation of spells, and using runes on normal items to make them into something more complex, or things like my newest idea the 'spell-bomb' to be able to perform magic outside of school.

So far I hadn't gotten too far with any of my ideas, but I had a lot of things in the works at the moment. "But what would getting my ideas out their even do?"

Remus leaned towards me a conspiring look on his weathered face as he looked around quickly to make sure the others were still involved in their conversation before whispering, "I heard a man talking in a pub the other night." I nodded slowly in acknowledgment wanting him to elaborate.

"I heard him talking to his mate about how he accidentally got lost in the department of mysteries and that he walked into a few rooms, before he was forcibly removed." My heartbeat accelerated in excitement as I listened attentively to what Remus was saying. "He talked about how there was one room with simply a stone archway with runes engraved on it on a dais in the center of the room, there was also another room with a tank full of large brains in a strange liquid. He also said that there was a room full of objects he had never seen before, he said it looked like inventions or something that were either in progress or had been discarded but it looked like they were researching and inventing things." I could practically feel my eyes sparkling at that, they were interested in developing unique things, from what it sounded like. I was so absorbed in my thoughts of how my seemingly odd behavior pertaining to inventions made me even more suitable for my dream job I almost missed the last thing he said.

"He also mentioned seeing the hall of prophecies, but most people know about that so that wasn't as interesting. But don't you see Harry if you get your ideas out there that could also garner there interest because it sounds like their into researching and creation as well."

Remus paused most likely waiting for me to agree enthusiastically, asking him how to go about getting my ideas out there, and I would have been, if he hadn't mentioned prophecies. My mind was whirling frantically, the hall of prophecies.

"Prophecies." I choked out quietly, I didn't even mean to say it but it slipped out when I was opening my mouth to tell Remus how exciting I thought this was. The numb feeling was wrapping around me again, cloaking me in her cruel grasp.

Remus was frowning at me but nodded, "Yes" he said slowly, "The hall of prophecies is where all the prophecies ever made are stored, personally I think the other stuff is more exciting…" I knew he continued speaking and I felt myself nodding in response to whatever he was saying but I was no longer listening.

_Where all the prophecies ever made are stored. _Kept repeating in my head like a broken recording, over and over.

I felt my chest expand as I sucked in a large breath. If all the prophecies were kept there than this prophecy that my parents were so worried about would be there somewhere, if I could somehow get into that hall, I would be able to hear the whole thing and no one would be the wiser.

Well if I succeeded in getting there of course.

I felt myself grinning maniacally, "Thanks Moony." _For planting the seed of my new plan in my head. _I heard him acknowledge my thanks, and tell me we could start on extra lessons in the fall and that he would help me get some of my inventions out there. But I wasn't really listening. I was already thinking about how I was going to pull the best prank of all time, too bad I couldn't tell anyone I did it.

I was going to break into the department of mysteries.

"Mione?" I called to the bushy haired girl sitting across the table from me. Her eyes never strayed from_ Equations For Everyone_ by _Wulfric Weatherbee _the Arithmacy book se was currently reading, while making a humming noise to let me know she heard me.

I knew this situation was delicate due to the fact that Hermione was eerily perceptive. I didn't have to worry about Ron who was staring at a scroll of parchment frowning as he continuously wrote and than scratched out sentences face scrunched in confusion. He was completely oblivious to our conversation as he furiously tried to finish his potions essay that was due tomorrow morning.

Quickly looking around the Hogwarts library to ensure no one was listening, I set my quill down, "If you were trying to contain something." I watched as her brown eyes wandered from the text in the book, to my face her eyes lighting up in realization that we were going to have one of our 'hypothetical' discussions.

I knew she loved stimulating herself by trying to figure out a problem so I was bringing up something that had been stumping me for a while. It was already November and I _needed_ to finish my spell-bomb before winter break, which was only three weeks away.

"What kind of something are we trying to contain?" She asked excitement evident in her whispered tone. "Is it a sentient being? Liquid or solid? Hard or soft? Something that needs to say fresh or-" I cut her off knowing that she could continue questioning me all night before I got a word in edgewise.

"No none of those, something like say - energy." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Energy Harry?" I nodded, as she bit her lower lip in thought. "Well muggles use wires to transfer energy from one place to another, and they monitor it by current and switchboards…" As fascinating as listening her go off on something muggle was, that's not what I was searching for. Plus I didn't want wires in my spell-bomb that just didn't make sense; the wires would most likely dampen the power of the spell.

"But can energy be contained? And if so than in what?" That was the real crux of my problem I had already figured out how to release the spell at a delayed rate when I was testing it out in jars, but for the life of me I couldn't figure how to store something for an infinite amount of time, let alone a few minutes.

"Harry energy can't be contained, muggles get energy from generators, which comes from plants, but you can't just store it someplace. Energy constantly circulates it doesn't stop in any place." I wanted to bang my head, I didn't want her thinking like a muggle, but I was afraid to push her too hard in fear of her realizing this wasn't really 'hypothetical'.

"I'm not talking about energy like that elikticity you told me about 'Mione."

She frowned, "your not? And its electricity." I scrutinized her countenance momentarily before continuing, brushing off her correction. Her forehead was creased in concentration as she lightly tapped the end of her quill to her chin.

"I mean like magical energy."

"Magical energy." She repeated, looking dubious.

She wasn't falling for my bait I wanted to groan in exasperation, why couldn't this conversation be going smoother. Merlin the way she was chewing her lip, I was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

"Harry." She dragged my name out slowly, "That question is rather elementary." I felt the skin at the corner of my eyes tighten, something I had been trying to figure out for months was _elementary._ "Its theoretically impossible to _contain_ magic. Wizards, and other magical beings have a magical core, but the magic travels through our bodies, as we constantly release and absorb magic. Even the magical ingredients we use in potions from magical plants or animals don't really contain magic. It's simply a conduit for magical energy to go through and the essence of magic lingers attracting more wild magic, before we use them."

"Well theoretically do you think its possible to say - contain a spell in an object?" Obviously being evasive wasn't working so I had to throw caution to the wind and hope she didn't realize I was up to something.

After a while of silence, the only noise at our table was the scratching of Ron's quill against his parchment. I had to hand it to him he really was focused tonight, she sighed. "Harry I just don't think it's plausible. We can charm things but we cant hold a spell somewhere." As she watched my face fall, her eyes narrowed, "why is the answer so important to you." Her eyes looked deeply into mine, as her lips thinned, making her face look disturbingly like professor McGonagall. "You have been acting rather odd since term started…. your not up to anything are you?" she demanded arching her right eyebrow accusingly.

I pretended to look stricken at her accusation but was saved the awkwardness of trying to answer as Daphne saved me.

"Pumpkin." She drawled, "I've searched the whole castle for you." Her curves pressed tantalizingly into my back, as she leaned over me. Her voice dropped to a low purr, "I wanted to talk to you."

To my left Ron snorted, her arrival obviously breaking his concentration. The way he suddenly seemed extremely fascinated with his quill as he started muttering something about 'bloody Slytherins' led me to believe that Daphne sent him an evil look from behind my shoulder.

After my mums 'look' as I had begun to dub it, I had tried to end things with Daphne. She loved me and I didn't love her it was unfair right? Well every time I had tried to 'talk' to her, she would practically jump me.

The sex had gotten extremely exciting though, the first few times had remained somewhat awkward, but as soon as we both gained confidence things had gotten incredibly interesting.

We would meet up several times a week, to try different positions and different techniques on each other, and honestly I hadn't even tried to end things with her once in the last month.

I knew I was being a prat and totally unfair but she was just such a good _distraction_ from the stress of pretending to be cheerful when I was planning something extremely illegal like breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Or thinking about the fact that you-know-who could still be out there, and the damn prophesy. On top of that it just felt bloody _good._

It didn't really help that when I told Ron I felt nothing for her, but I was finding it difficult to end things because of the sex he simply told me to go with the flow until something better came along.

The problem was my something better had come along it was just inconveniently out of my reach.

Nymphadora had kept true to her promise, visiting several more times before September 1st, when I went back to school and she began auror training. We had simply talked for hours, or played games of exploding snap, or even flew. I had missed her terribly at first going back to school, since I had just started getting used to having her around again.

But we kept up weekly correspondence, complaining about our classes, and discussing random things. I was pleased that she was refusing to date still, but at the same time I was frustrated because I wanted her to look at me as a potential interest, but I remained her 'best' friend as she dubbed me in one of her letters.

That sentence made me feel for Ron who obviously fancied the pants off of Hermione, though he refused to admit it. They were best friends, and I was beginning to realize how hard of a barrier that was to overcome. Even though technically I was being a complete arse even thinking about it considering I already _had_ a girlfriend and Nym _knew_ that. So it was slightly different than his case, but I could still empathize with the bloke.

From the way Daphne had started playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck and the way she was breathing against my ear, I knew exactly what she wanted, and as tempting as it was, I needed to figure my spell-bomb out or all my plans for my break in would be for naught.

"Daph, can we meet up later, me and Hermione were just discussing something important."

"How important?" she whispered before nipping at my earlobe making me groan, if my will was even remotely weaker I would have been bolting from this library.

"Very," I whispered, so she wouldn't be able to hear the huskiness of my voice.

"Honestly Harry it was not." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Unless it was important and you're hiding something." She glared. Daphne stomped her foot, and I couldn't help but smirk, she was annoyed that she still didn't know what we were talking about. Apparently Hermione deduced that as well, and by the way she was looking at Daphne pressing up against me she was also very annoyed we were 'demoralizing a sanctuary' as she would most likely phrase it. "We were simply discussing if it would be possible to contain magical energy."

"How quaint." Daphne replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, when I didn't move when she tugged on my shoulder she sighed. "Seriously why don't you just box it up in some metal or something and place some of those fancy runes you love so much on the container and be done with it." She pulled back from me dragging her hand quickly down my arm grabbing my hand and tugging again. "Now that the philosophical discussion is over can we leave."

I had tried storing it in metal that did nothing; the magic just seeped out of the holes you had to place in it to put the spell inside before you could seal it. Runes though that sounded promising, there were binding and releasing runes, their were runes for practically everything.

I know she was making fun of us and being sarcastic but my girlfriend had inadvertently been a genius.

Hermione was glaring at Daphne and Ron was pretending to be absorbed in his homework, but I didn't pay attention to them. Jumping up from my seat and in the process startling Daphne, causing her to yelp. That action earned us quite a few glares from surrounding tables and if Madame Pince had been anywhere nearby she would have probably had a few choice words to say.

None of that mattered though; I may have found the solution to my problem. Spinning around and grabbing Daphne roughly by the waist I pulled her tightly against me as I kissed her passionately. It was short but still portrayed my gratitude.

"I totally forgot I was supposed to meet my mum tonight." I said when I pulled away, quickly gathering my parchments and quills shoving them into my shoulder bag. "Sorry Daph, we can meet up tomorrow." I kissed her quickly again to stop her sputtering in protest; waving to my friends I booked it out of the library. Startling a couple of first years in the process.

If I could perfect these delayed spell-bombs, I could successfully store spells I would need when at the ministry and wouldn't have to risk getting expelled for the use of underage magic in an unnecessary circumstance.

Though if I were caught I would probably be thrown into Azkaban. I shook my head, thinking like that wouldn't help, I swore an oath to protect my sister and I couldn't protect her from the damn prophecy if I didn't even know what it said. This was extremely important, if I could figure out the proper sequence of runes to put on a container everything would be sorted and my months of planning would pay off.

Not even Snape, the git that he was, yelling at me as I ran past that I lost ten points for running in the halls could ruin my mood.

Things were looking up.

I was sprawled out haphazardly in the grass; the chill of the night air biting into my skin was oddly pleasant as it distracted me from tonight's plans. I pulled out the struggling snitch that I usually kept in my robe pockets. Releasing it and letting it fly around when it was about a foot away from me, I would snatch it back quickly before starting all over. I continued this for a while; it was very distracting as my senses were focused on the capture of the sneaky gold ball.

My dad used to play with snitches like this, and I had learned at a young age to emulate it. My reflexes were excellent I knew that, and I made sure to keep them that way as I tended to play with my snitch during conversations in the common room or when I was relaxing outside like this.

It impressed some people and greatly annoyed others like Hermione or Draco when he would catch me doing it while I walked along Hogwarts grounds, usually with Daphne on my other arm. Though I believed the later was simply jealous because he couldn't do it.

I didn't really care though; I played with my snitch because it was a habit, a very amusing habit, because snitches were unpredictable, and would try anything to get away. Sometimes Nymphadora reminded me of a snitch.

Except she was too cunning for me to ever catch, but anytime I would begin to forget or find something to distract me she would flutter her pretty little wings and the flash of gold would ensnare my senses, and she would become my main focus again.

"You look just like your father used to, sprawled out and playing with a snitch, looking so confident in your abilities, with that unruly hair of yours looking like you just got off your broomstick. Though you are lacking the audience he usually performed for." She chuckled, "He used to be such an arrogant show-off."

I didn't bother to turn around when mum spoke; I knew she was coming out to join me. I could also tell she hadn't meant anything with her arrogant comment, she was just reminiscing about what an arse my father used to be. I had heard their stories; him and padfoot used to be real prats.

I grabbed the snitch one final time before putting the wriggling ball back into my pocket. I was silent waiting for my mum to speak again like I knew she would.

"I brought you some hot cocoa." I could hear the smile in her voice as she sat down beside me.

"Thanks." When she handed me the mug, I realized how cold my hands had been as the warmth traveled into my fingers, leaving a slight tingling sensation in its wake as it thawed my digits. "I was colder than I thought."

We lapsed into silence simply sitting beside each other, sharing body heat as our breaths puffed out in front of us making slight clouds in the air.

"Remus told me you mastered the Patronus charm right before break."

"Yeah"

"He told me it was a stag." In my peripheral vision I saw her glance at me, "said it looked exactly like your fathers animagus form." Since I knew she was watching me I simply nodded my head in response. From the way she was talking I could tell she knew something was off with me, and looking her in the eye could mean her figuring out I was up to something.

I took a drink of the hot cocoa feeling the rich velvety flavor of it glide smoothly down my throat, "This is really good mum." I murmured before taking another sip.

"Why didn't you tell me you had mastered that spell?" I remained silent; as much as I loved my mum our bond was too strong. If I kept up heavy conversation she would be able to tell I was nervous about something. I knew by remaining evasive she would still be suspicious but nothing could be confirmed. I had even been avoiding studying in her office with her at night since I had perfected my spell-bomb and all my plans had been hammered out. "That's really advanced magic sweetheart, you should be proud of that. There are plenty of adults who can't even do that spell."

"I am proud."

"Harry." My mum sighed, great confrontation time, maybe I should have given better answers. "What has been up with you lately? You've been acting odd since the end of summer." Her hand grabbed my knee as she continued, "It got better for awhile but this last month – I'm worried about you Harry."

Pangs of regret flittered through my stomach; I was hurting her I could tell by the tone of her voice. Looking over into her emerald eyes the concern there was almost my undoing, I could practically feel everything I had been suppressing the last five months come bursting out.

Steeling my resolve and squashing the regret I looked away, hopefully before she could read my emotions. "I'm fine." I mumbled, grabbing blades of frozen grass and ripping them from the ground before throwing them away from me. "There's nothing wrong." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

Quickly I decided to go with something that had been bugging me but wasn't the main thing, "I'm just confused about stuff with Daphne is all." My mum squeezed my knee, and I could have danced, she was buying it. I knew I could never outright lie to her she would catch me in it for sure but I could tell a half-truth and get away with it.

"Near the end of summer she told me she loved me, and I said it back without really thinking about it." I decided to leave out the shagging part of the story that was just a little too awkward for my tastes. "Things have been different between us ever since. I regretted what I said right after but its just not something you can take back you know? I feel awful about it because even though I've tried to love her I just can't make myself and in a week we will have been together for a year, and its just not what I want."

I sighed now that I was getting this out I realized how much it actually did frustrate me. Being away from Daphne and her tempting body and seeing Nymph really made me see how stupid I was being.

My mum was silent for a while as I sipped my cocoa. "Well from a girls perspective your being a right prat telling the girl you love her and knowing you didn't mean it and than still staying with her, and if I know anything about boys it was probably for the benefits of snogging." I couldn't help but blush at that, if only she knew.

"Your blushing tells me I was right about that – but at least I know I raised a decent son with a conscience if you feel bad about it. Merlin knows if it was Sirius or your father at that age they probably wouldn't have cared." We both laughed slightly at that.

"From a mothers perspective though." She whispered, tilting my chin up so I had to look her in the eye. "From a woman who just wants to see her kid happy I will say this. Harry you cant make yourself want something you don't, love can't be forced and when you feel it for someone you will know."

I closed my eyes before they could even begin to water, I did love someone she would just never see me that way.

"Sweetheart." I slowly opened my eyes to see my mum's face gazing at mine lovingly, "She'll realize how special you are someday. One day she'll see. Call it a mother's intuition, but I really think you were meant for one another. Just be patient, and be fair to Daphne, she's a sweet girl, end things with her before she gets even more attached." My eyes were widened with shock and disbelief with everything my mum was saying.

She was encouraging me to dump my girlfriend and try to win the affections of another woman. At least she didn't actually say who my heart really belonged to that could have been awkward.

My mum smiled slightly at my expression, "Plus how will Nymphadora ever come to terms with her affections for you, when you have another girl on your arm, she doesn't really seem like the type to get jealous – well in my opinion anyways."

My eyes were so wide, the cold air was biting, as I felt it drying them out, but I couldn't seem to blink due to shock. She knew my mum _knew_ how I felt about Nym. I groaned as the heat spread across my cheeks, how utterly embarrassing. I mean I remember the 'look' but now she had to say it out loud making everything worse.

My mum just laughed her long auburn hair blowing in the wind as she threw her head back, face full of mirth. A feeling of envy swam through me; I wish I could have suppressed all the things I had heard near the end of the summer like everyone else seemed able too. They acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm not unobservant Harry."

"I wish you were." I muttered though in some odd way it was liberating to know at least one person knew about my feelings, and having her voice it meant I could talk to her about it later.

"It's a mother's job to be able to read her children." She replied as she stood up, "What do you say we head back inside, I'll make us another cup of cocoa. Maybe we can even get Ash and your father to join us, we do only have one more day after tonight before we need to go back to school."

I took the hand she offered, using it to pull myself up, "Sounds good mum." I smiled, "Sounds real good." I rubbed my stomach lightly as if in preparation for the hot beverage to settle there as she laughed at my antics. It would be nice to spend time with my family tonight, before going off. I could after all end up in Azkaban for pulling something like this.

My heart pounded as I stood in front of the fireplace staring into the flickering orange flames at two in the morning. The house was quiet, everyone was sound asleep, and no one would hear the floo when I departed so why wasn't I leaving?

I was scared out of my bloody mind; that's why!

When I had wrote this all out and gone through every eventuality it had seemed so much simpler, so much easier to accomplish, knowing I was one floo trip away from the ministry didn't seem like enough to get me to grab the floo powder.

I knew I was lucky; things could have been a lot more complicated if our floo wasn't connected directly to the Atrium at the Ministry, for dads work. _Dad_ I suddenly thought, _mum_ and_ Ash_. My family needed to be protected; even if they had forgotten I still remembered the tension that had been in the air after the World Cup, the looks of sorrow and defeat in my parents' faces still haunted me when I closed my eyes. And Ash, the possibility of my sister being the prophecy child was what finally made my hand reach out for the floo powder.

I would quickly get in and out, grab the prophecy, and leave. I could listen to it and no one would be the wiser. Quickly verifying my robe pockets making sure the six pre made spell-bombs I had made at school were their and my wand was in the pocket of my trousers.

Breathing in quickly, I stepped into the flames as I threw down the powder, 'Atrium, Ministry of Magic' I spoke clearly, as the rushing dizziness encompassed me and I was swept passed hundreds of grates.

When I felt myself being ejected from the floo network at the ministry I made sure to remain silent through the pain of landing on my knees. Listening intently for a moment I released the breath I had been holding when I fell.

The only sound in the Atrium was coming from the golden fountain that took up the centre of the large chamber, the water gushing from various points on the different figures as it spilled into the surrounding pool.

Raising my head slowly I prayed that the watchwizard who I knew sat at the desk situated slightly past the fountain hadn't noticed me yet. I wasn't sure how I was going to get passed him but I had brought a spell bomb that would silence my footsteps. Now would probably be the best time to use it.

I reached into a pocket on the right side of my robe where I placed the _silencio_ bomb. The reassuring weight of the glass sphere in my palm as I pulled it from my pocket, helped me believe that I could do this and things would be better after.

My final spell-bombs really were ingenious, when I go back to school, I would show them to Remus and maybe he could figure out how to get them noticed.

I looked at the object in my hand for a moment, studying it. I had transfigured a stone, into a glass sphere the size of a walnut and engraved four runes on it. I used an arithmetic equation to figure out the three key points on a sphere and than placed three _binding_ runes, so that the spell would stay inside. Than I engraved an _unraveling_ rune at the top of the sphere, all you had to do was place your thumb so it covered the whole unraveling rune and push some of your magic through your finger than throw the sphere in the air.

It was fairly simple to push your magic through the thumb, and no magic censor would be able to tell because the magic would just tickle your skin. As the sphere traveled through the air, the spell that I had placed inside after marking the object with _binding_ runes would be released and shot in the direction it was thrown.

The blue light of my _silencio_ swirled frantically in the glass wanting to be released, so I placed my thumb strategically and pushed some of my magic out throwing the sphere slightly in the air so that when it fell it would silence my steps. I felt the magic wash over me, and waited in tense silence for a few moments making sure no one had noticed me.

Silence.

I smiled, while pulling out my _stupefy_ sphere, after all I would need to incapacitate the watchwizard before he could send off an alarm. Scanning the Atrium again quickly I walked over to the shadows, and started slinking along, checking periodically to insure I was blending in.

My heart was pounding, in excitement and adrenaline, for some reason getting this far gave me confidence, and for the first time in months I actually felt like this was possible.

The man behind the desk where they weighed your wand at check in, had his head bent over, most likely working on some papers. His brown hair seemed about as unruly as mine, and his arms were very pale. I stopped to observe him for a moment as I began powering the sphere in my right hand. Several minutes passed and I could feel my face wrinkle in confusion.

He wasn't moving.

I crept slightly closer, was this a ploy or something, for him to be able to catch intruders better? Getting within ten feet of the man answered my question; he was asleep! I could have laughed, what kind of guard falls asleep on his watch?

I gripped my 'bomb' tighter; I wouldn't waste this on the guard if he were already out cold. Who knows I could need it for something later. Since I had already released my magic into it I couldn't let it go, so I just held onto it as I slipped by the front desk and proceeded to the lifts.

Right after passing the golden gates to the lifts I pressed the closest 'down' button. My sense of fear that had previously been forgotten came back ten fold as the clattering of the approaching lift echoed down the hall. My body tensed at the first noise, and I reflexively gripped the sphere harder if the watchwizard woke up I would have to stun him, and if he was just on the ground and not on the desk, it would look much worse.

The lift came into sight and the golden grilles slid apart with a great deal of clanking, much louder than the lift simply approaching. I dashed inside the lift as fast as possible and slammed my finger into the number nine button where I knew the Department of Mysteries was located.

As the lift shuddered and rattled as it moved I stood still, who _knew_ these lifts were so loud. I had a foreboding feeling that someone would be waiting for me as soon as the lift opened to take me into custody.

A cool female voice could be heard "Department of Mysteries" as the lift came to a halt and the grilles slid open. I stood frozen for a moment as I looked around.

No one was there.

I felt myself exhale in relief thank Merlin. Stepping out of the lift I surveyed the black corridor, it was dark down here, the only light coming from the flickering of the torches on the walls. There were two corridors you could travel, one ended with a plain black door, and the other seemed to have several doors and was much longer.

I had no real idea, which door led to the department, but looking at the odds, I was going with the single door. The other corridor probably led to the courtrooms that I knew where on this level.

I walked towards the plain black door, staying in the shadows because I felt more comfortable when the light wasn't illuminating my body. I paused right in front of the plain door, there was no knob, so how was I supposed to open this?

Cautiously I reached out my free hand to the door and pushed, sucking in a breath of air, all I could hear was the pounding of the blood in my veins.

Nothing happened.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, I guess my luck for the night was at an end. Luckily I had thought out the most likely scenarios; with my free hand I grabbed the _alohamora _spell-bomb from my pocket.

I stepped back as I powered the rune and lightly tossed the sphere towards the door. I watched the clear spell release, and waited for the beautiful click of the door opening.

The silence stretched on, the only noise being the pounding of my heart. Now what was I supposed to do? The only other spell bombs I had were the _point-me_, _accio _(to summon the prophecy if I couldn't reach it), and _incarcerous_ (in case I needed to contain security to get away).

I gripped the small sphere with the swirling red tighter in my hand; all of this was for nothing if I couldn't get this bloody door open. I thought about using my wand, but if I channeled any magic through it the ministry would immediately sense underage magic, because of the stupid charms that were on our wands until we were of age.

Even if I wasn't caught right away, my magical signature would be everywhere, I groaned. "Damnit" What could I use to open a door.

If this door had a bloody knob, I could have used the pocket knife Sirius gave me for Christmas that had a key shaped metal that would open any door on it, but no the unspeakables had to be so bloody difficult. If I didn't admire them for whatever the hell they did I would curse their existence.

'Open, open, open.' I chanted in my head, what could I use to get this open, their had to be some way to open the door because people had to get in somehow. I thought about everything I had encountered, and any invention I had made looking for something that could help that wouldn't require a lot of magic.

_OPEN_!

That was it! Runes had solved my problem with the spell-bombs and they should get a lot more credit than wizards gave them. Everyone only seemed to want to study ancient runes and look at how they _used_ to be used, but they were hardly used anymore, only in illegal rituals and warding.

But they were still so useful, and I seemed to be the only wizard who noticed, even know-it-all Hermione looked at them as if they were something of the past, that couldn't be utilized in the present.

I pulled out my holy and phoenix feather wand, drawing the rune on the door wouldn't take enough magic to notify anybody, since it wasn't even a spell. But I knew from experience with using runes that just dragging my wand in the pattern of the rune and thinking about what I wanted would make it appear in red before fading so it simply marks the surface of the object.

Drawing a vertical line about four inches long, before drawing a two inch line horizontally through the middle of the line and than another two inch horizontal line only attached to my vertical line by the left side, I repeated _open _over and over in my mind.

With baited breath I watched as the red lines of my rune faded into the door, I chewed my lower lip in impatience. Nothing happened. I walked towards the door again to shove it in anger. EVERYTHING was for nothing now. I growled as I placed my hand on the stupid plain black door.

As soon as my hands made contact with the door there was a tingling sensation as the rune flashed red again, before the door swung silently open.

_Merlin._

It worked! If I weren't so afraid of getting caught I would have yelled in triumph, as it was a crooked grin simply plastered itself to my face as I walked over the threshold.

I was standing in a large circular room. Everything was black marble from the ceiling to the floors; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the chamber. The only light in the room was from the shimmering light of cool blue flames coming from their torches evenly spaced between the doors.

The black marble shimmered from the blue fames, and it gave the impression that the marble was clear and dark churning water was underneath me. I shivered slightly this room was unnerving; the ghostly reflections of the flames were incredibly eerie.

There were about a dozen doors and I had no idea which one led to the hall of prophecies, the door behind me swung shut silently, I wouldn't have noticed except for the fact that the room became even eerier, and dark, making it incredibly difficult to see as the torchlit corridor behind me had been giving off most of the light.

Pulling out my _point-me_ sphere, which I quickly activated all the while thinking 'The Hall of Prophecies' as I released it into the air. The light blue spell shot towards the door directly across form me illuminating it slightly.

This was it. Striding purposefully across the chamber heading towards the door, I almost screamed when the great rumbling noise echoed through the room. The torches began to move sideways, as I froze. The circular wall was rotating.

The blue lines of the torches blurred into a constant stream of neon light along the center of the wall, as the wall spun faster than the eye could see, the only saving grace was that the floor remained stationary.

Suddenly the rumbling noise cut off as the wall came to a stop. The whole process had been fairly interesting if not completely random and pointless. Maybe it was a protection because I used the point me spell.

Most likely I would have continued to think that if I didn't notice a door to my left that still had a faint blue spot in the center of the door because of the spell I used. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly; I wouldn't have to waste time trying all the doors. Dashing to the door I suddenly froze again as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I was being watched.

I frantically searched the room but I could see nothing, that didn't necessarily mean anything though for someone could be under a disillusionment charm and I would have no idea. Heartbeat picking up speed, I realized my only option would be to go through the door in front of me and hope that the room spun and I had enough time to get the prophecy and get back out before whatever it was could catch me.

The stunning sphere was still in my right hand so if worse came to worse I could catch them off guard.

As I marched towards the jet-black door with the faint blue light at the center, I tried to be as silent as possible. My instincts were screaming at me, someone was watching me intently and I couldn't see them, if I weren't so determined I would have ran home. But I _needed _the prophecy first.

The door swung open just before I could reach it. Well wasn't that convenient. My heart beat frantically looking around the room; high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully from the light issuing from the candle-brackets on the shelves, a cool blue. I was glad I was wearing a midnight black heavy robe - this room was chilly.

Edging forward slightly I peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. How was I ever going to find this prophecy that there was only a chance was about my sister or I there was _thousands_ of glass orbs with little yellowing tags with something scribbled on them. I couldn't even come close to reaching half of them because they were so high up.

Furthermore I couldn't even see the end of the room, it was just row after row of shelves fading into the distance. I pulled out my _accio_ sphere, hopefully this would work, and it would certainly save me a lot of time and trouble.

Releasing the ball into the air I thought _accio prophecy_ as I stared as the ball dropped, glass shimmering into nothingness as the air shimmered signaling the clear spell was being released.

My heart pounded against my Adams apple as I waited in tense silence, the sound of my breathing my only companion.

Nothing happened.

I groaned in frustration, as I turned on my heel, I knew that would have been too simple for it to bloody work. At least it didn't backfire on me and _all_ the prophecies flew towards me - that would have been catastrophic.

I started down one of the long alleys of shelves, I wasn't quite sure what to look for but I did not want to look at every single yellow tag, that would take me years. I decided my best course of action was to simply look at all the orbs; maybe one would react to my presence or something.

One could only hope.

Some of the orbs had a weird liquid glow, while others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs; it started to become increasingly repetitive.

I had to have been walking through the rows of shelves for two hours, which probably meant it was getting closer to five o'clock in the morning. I would have to leave soon, people would start coming to the ministry for work and I needed to be gone before they got here.

My heartbeat had gone back to normal about an hour ago, the sound of blood pumping steadily through my veins no longer prominent in my ears. I still felt vaguely uncomfortable as if someone had been watching me the whole time, but it had dulled to the point where I didn't even care anymore.

I was bored and frustrated, and my palm was sweaty where it had been gripping the stunning sphere for the last several hours. Just before entering the next row I looked up at the blue-glowing candles protruding from the edge of the shelf, staring for a moment at the silver figure of ninety-seven.

Walking morosely down the row, I almost missed as one of the orbs glowed brightly for a moment just after I passed it. At first I thought my brain was playing tricks on me; I was extremely exhausted now that the adrenaline had left.

I slowly turned around, perking up slightly as I noticed one of the extremely dusty orbs was glowing slightly brighter than the rest and it looked like something was being written at the bottom of the yellowing tag.

Walking closer, to the orb, I vaguely realized that the silencing charm had worn off my feet. I stared intently at the orb; it was glowing with an inner light, though it looked as if no one had laid a hand on it in over a decade.

I craned my neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the dusty glass sphere. The third line on the tag looked like the ink was still shimmering slightly, as it was drying. I couldn't actually read the spidery writing for a moment, I was so afraid it would read my sisters name.

Which not only would that traumatize me knowing my sister had the weight of the world on her shoulders, it would also mean the loss of my life and magic as I had sworn to change fate to make sure I was the prophecy child. My eyes slowly focused on the thin scrawl.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord _

_And (?) Harry James Potter._

I was – shocked. I wasn't quite sure how to feel. Starring at the spidery script for a few moments, and how my name glittered as though it had just been written, I realized that the prophecy child could have practically been anyone. The dull writing ended with a question mark.

I was relieved it wasn't Ash but I could have kicked myself. Looking at the script I came to the conclusion that there was a possibility that the prophecy child could have been a great number of people and there was a chance that it was neither Ash nor I, and I wouldn't of had to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Somehow by deciding to come here tonight I had changed fate and now the weight of the wizarding world was going to be on my shoulders if the dark lord came back. The numb feeling that had all but faded wrapped around me with a vengeance.

The only comforting thought was at least my sister didn't have to face this. Though in hindsight I realized even if I was the prophecy child it would still rip apart my family, because one of us still had to bear the weight of the world.

I should have left everything damn well alone! It could have been another son or daughter from a different family. I could feel tears of frustration begin to sting my eyes. My choice tonight, had sentenced me, possibly to death.

With a shaking hand I reached out to grab the prophecy…I would listen to it when I got home. I expected it to feel cold, but the orb felt like it had been resting in the sun for years, the warmth traveled up into my arm from my palm as the inner glow inside the orb increased momentarily before the face of, _Merlin_, professor Trelawney, appeared in a swirling mist. I whipped the dust of the orb so I could see her face better.

Her deep raspy voice cut through the silence in the room. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

The slowly revolving face of professor Trelawney faded back into the swirling mist. The silence around me was absolute. Even though I knew it would be something like this I still felt the pressure of the walls around me closing in, I was finding it very difficult to breath.

The sound of clapping behind me startled me so terribly that the orb and my glass sphere were thrown from my hands as I whirled around. The silvery cloaked figure I was know facing easily side stepped the _stupefy_ that shot at him, as the prophecy smashed at his feet, a swirling mist erupting from it as Trelawney's voice sounded yet again, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _…" before fading into nothingness.

The man stood tall, probably 6'3, and his silver cloak completely covered his broad frame, his silver hood casting his face into darkness so I couldn't discern any other distinguishable features.

His frame shook slightly as he chuckled, his haughty attitude was enraging me, I mean yes what I was doing was illegal but did he have to laugh. He continued clapping slowly, as if he were mocking me, making me completely forget the numb feeling and the fear that I felt for being caught.

I reached into my pocket for my final sphere, I would have to use it wisely and than book it out of here and floo home. That seemed to be the only viable option.

"Don't even think about reaching for your wand boy." A deep baritone voice intoned from beneath the hood of the cloak. "Actually drop it so I can see it." I would have smirked, because at this moment my wand wasn't what I needed but I kept my face impassive.

I felt extremely defiant there was something about this hooded figure that irked me. I slowly dropped my wand as I placed my hand back in my pocket feigning nonchalance, while secretly activating my sphere.

I had to release it at the perfect moment or I was surely done for. Any tiredness I had been feeling was banished from my body as adrenaline surged through me.

The figure laughed a deep rumbling sound, "Harry Potter you are incredibly daft." Hell he knew my name, I was done for, well I refused to go down without a fight. "_Never_ drop your wand for an unknown figure."

Defiance surged through me, he thought I was a moron, I'd show him. Honing in on my seeker reflexes I whipped the sphere out of my pocket and threw it with all the force I could muster, ropes shot from the sphere as it dissolved to wrap around the figure.

Not taking a moment to bask in my triumph I bent swiftly to grab my wand before running as fast as possible past the shocked and incarcerated figure.

As the door that was still slightly ajar came nearer I allowed myself to smile, I was almost home free. Suddenly I felt a pressure at my back as my arms and legs went rigid slamming themselves tightly to my torso as I fell mid stride face first to the stone floor.

The sharp pain that I felt in my nose as I landed made me feel positive that it was broken. Panic swarmed my mind; I was a goner.

"_Never_ underestimate an opponent, or turn your back on them unless there is no possible way they can come after you." This stupid man was mocking me again, couldn't he at least pretend I put up a valiant effort; he didn't need to bruise my pride so much. Anyways who the _hell_ was he to give me fighting advice.

I heard the rustling of his cloak as he squatted beside me, before he flipped me over so I was facing towards the ceiling. I could feel the blood gushing from my nose as the tangy fluid dripped into my mouth. It tasted like rust and salt, very coppery.

I tried in vain to stop the prickling sensation behind my eyes, I refused to cry in front of this man, but the pain in my nose was _searing_. The man must have seen the anger and defiance in my eyes, for he started talking again.

"Breaking into the department of mysteries." He drawled, as he rocked on his heels slightly. He didn't continue talking and I was glad, he was putting me on edge, and I couldn't think straight with the pain radiating in my face to my head. My vision was blurring with tears and pain, and if he didn't take this spell of me soon I would probably choke on the blood pooling in my mouth.

"Hmmm." Why was he just staring at me? Seriously I wanted him to take me in right now, because than someone would fix my nose. I couldn't figure this guy out, what was he playing at? "Boy, I will release your body from the spell." He _would_, the pain would get worse if he took my body out of its frozen state, he seemed to know that too for he continued, "maybe I should heal your nose first."

I would have flinched if it were at all possible when he whipped his wand out and pointed it at my face, he didn't speak but I felt the movement in the air as he cast a spell. The pressure and pain evaporated, as my nose mended, thank Merlin!

"Do not even attempt to move when I release you. I will have you down so fast you'll only twitch."

As soon as I felt my body relax, I swallowed the pool of blood in my throat and lifted my arm to wipe the blood from my face. I felt blood smear across the lower half of my face, only half of it transferring to my sleeve; at least it wasn't dripping anymore. Well he didn't attack me and I did move, maybe I could try to curse him.

"Now that I have so graciously let you clean your face." I wanted to growl at him, he was belittling me, with his stupid sarcastic drawl; instead I only narrowed my eyes. "Look if your going to be childish about this we don't need to have this conversation." Honestly I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, I wasn't being childish – was I?

"I don't enjoy pointless conversations so I will get right to the point, you Harry James Potter, broke into my department." He was an _unspeakable_, my eyes widened, I should have figured that out before. Despite the severity of the situation, I could feel questions bubble in my chest, dying to be asked. "I want to know, what you did to my outer door, it is supposed to be impenetrable." He muttered the last part, but I still heard him.

I was just about to answer when he cut me off as soon as I opened my mouth, "I have watched you the entire time." So he was the reason I had felt like I was being watched. I suddenly felt very stupid; I should have paid more attention to my instincts in the first place. I also suddenly felt angry, he _let_ me wander around the department, and it had nothing to do with me.

My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach.

"But I do believe the most pressing matter we need to discuss is how did you remove that prophecy from the shelf." I felt my face furrow in confusion, out of everything that was the most important thing he had to discuss with me? Well fine.

"I put my hand on it, and picked it up." Making sure my tone was laced with sarcasm, out of all the things I did, that seemed the stupidest question to ask.

"I realize that. I mean what did you do, that should have been impossible." Frustration was the dominant emotion in his voice, but I could hear faint curiosity as well.

"Nothing." I growled, "I did absolutely nothing to it." I could feel his disbelieving stare on me and it frustrated me, I knew after this I would never get to be an unspeakable anyways, might as well mock him, I smirked. "See you see." I drawled, attempting to imitate his earlier tone, "It had my name on it so I simply picked it up - obviously it was mine."

I expected an immediate response, but he simply squatted, completely immobile, as if I had cursed him. Honestly I could somewhat understand his plight, if he had been watching me than he would have heard the prophecy too. Maybe he would think twice about throwing me in Azkaban now, considering everything.

"Why were you clapping earlier." The silence had been getting to me, and I did want to know.

He did nothing.

I thought about getting up and just walking away, but he would probably notice that. I had no idea what was wrong with him, he shouldn't be the one freaking out about the prophecy, the world wasn't on _his_ shoulders.

My fears that had been brushed aside to deal with this mystery man, came back ten fold. The world suddenly felt impossibly large, and I felt incredibly small.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed me by the shoulders, the pressure uncomfortably tight. "Why did you come here tonight?" His voice was rushed; panicked almost, not at all like I had heard it before; he wasn't mocking me anymore.

"I – I ne – ne – need – ed to." I stopped for a moment, I was stuttering, his grip was painful, and I suddenly felt all the power in this man; I was terrified. He shook me when I stopped, so I attempted to control my voice. "I needed to hear that prophecy, I heard my parents talk about it five months ago but i didn't know the whole thing. There was a chance it could have been my sister; I needed to protect her from it. I was looking for the prophecy tonight, I just needed to hear it." My voice shook something terrible the whole time I spoke.

His grip loosened slightly. Silence stretched between us, I was afraid to speak, and he seemed to be thinking. Our breathing, and the sound of my heart in my throat the only sounds in the hall of prophesies. The flickering of the flames on the wall, were casting odd shadows on the stone floor.

"Harry James Potter." His voice sounded, cold and cool, devoid of all emotion, "Son of James and Lily Potter, godson of one Sirius Black, eldest brother to Aisling Potter. Boyfriend of one Daphne Greengrass, pureblood from Slytherin, best friend of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Youngest seeker in a century, fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, top in all of your classes save potions, incredibly sociable. In your free time, you attempt to make new spells and from what I have seen tonight have succeeded in making your own creations."

With every word he spoke in that detached voice I could feel my eyes widen, I wasn't important, how the hell did he know so much about me? This was incredibly creepy; I didn't even know how to react when he hesitated.

"What would you do, heir to the Potter line, for the ones you loved?"

"Anything." I choked out, it was true, I was _here_ wasn't I?

"Ahh." He breathed, the smile in his voice audible, "I was so hoping you would say that."


End file.
